Granted Wishes
by WindyShores
Summary: Auron is back from the Farplane, but doesn't know why. Will travelling with Yuna again find his purpose? (Aurikku) Review please X
1. Default Chapter

GRANTED WISHES.

A/N: Hi people, this fic is set in the storyline of X-2, but is in the X section because it has Auron in it. It will be an Aurikku, most likely. Before anyone flames me for not following the storyline exactly, chill peeps, this is slightly AU, or a lot AU, take your pick XD and I will be making up dialogue and probably some events as I go along. I'll follow the storyline of X-2, but it will probably only be loosely. Anyway, have fun!

He walked along the dark beach, his battleworn boots crunching wetly in the sand. There was a strong breeze ruffling his hair and making his coat cling uncomfortably around his legs, but he didn't notice. All he knew was he felt disorientated and had to find her.

Making his way to the village more by habit than how well he could see, he kept an eye out for fiends that might be there. The path and surrounding areas were eerily silent except for the sound of the wind through the palm trees. Coming up to the village, he made his way to a particularhut on the right side. Not bothering to knock, he swept aside the canvas door and entered the small hut.

The occupants of the tent were rudely awoke by the sound of the intruder. Lulu had the start of a fire spell in her hand which illuminated the interior, on seeing the shadowy face in the light she gasped in surprise and the small flame went out.

Hurriedly relighting it, Lulu looked again at the face in disbelife. "Sir Auron!"

Ignoring the Mage's state of undress beneath the blanket Auron got straight to the point. "Where's Yuna?"

If you will give me a minute to get myself more suitably attired, I will wake Wakka and we can talk about this further." She kept her voice steady though she was visibly shaken by the surprise.

"As you wish, but hurry." Auron turned and went out.

A few minutes later Lulu stuck her head out the door. "If you wish to come back in Sir Auron, we will tell you what we can."

Inside the little hut, Lulu offered Auron a seat, but the stoic guardian remained standing. "Where's Yuna?" Auron asked again.

"What's goin' on ya?" Asked Wakka, looking sleepy.

"Sir Auron is looking for Yuna." Lulu patiently explained to the redhead. Wakka nodded in understanding.

Lulu turned back to Auron. "Yuna left here some time ago without explanation of any kind as to where she was going. We have heard since then that she had joined up with Rikku. And now there's gossip going around about a concert in Luca, so I presume she is there."

"Thank You, I must go now." Auron left without another word.

"That was strange ya?" Wakka said.

"Yes, very." Lulu mused. "How did he come back from the farplane?"

Wakka shrugged. " Eh, more to the point, how he is gonna get to Luca at this time of night."

Auron, having made his way to Luca was walking along the walkway leading to all the docks. He had been waiting for the concert to finish and by the sound of all the cheering, it had been a success. As he walked along he suddenly saw a young girl with long blond hair with haphazard plaits running past him at full pelt chasing what appeared to be Yuna. Not recognising who the blond was and not caring either, he followed his quarry. Running after the girls, he caught up to find the blond battleing alongside a leather clad girl and Yuna, he looked to their opponents and saw two men, one short and the other tall fighting alongside…Auron looked again, Yuna? He watched the battle with interest, as he wasn't sure what side he should be on.

There was something familiar about the blond but it wasn't until she came forward to take a swipe at one of the purple clad men that he saw her face and recognised who she was. Rikku! Auron ran over and joined in the fight "Need any help?" He asked.

Yuna and Rikku looked round in shock and nodded mutely, whereas they're companion spoke. "If you've got a sword, I suggest you use it."

Auron did just that, and with his help, the fight was soon over.

"Give it back." Yuna demanded of the woman standing before her.

"Oh, you win. Okay, but next time loves Leblanc will be triumphant!" The other 'Yuna' turned into a tall woman with short blond hair and very revealing dress sense. She tossed a sphere in Yuna's direction. "Until next time loves!" She said as she walked away followed by her two lackeys.

Catching the sphere and ignoring Leblanc's parting words, Yuna turned to Auron. "Sir Auron! What are you doing here?"

"I will explain in due course as well as I am able. I do not understand fully myself at the moment." Auron replied.

"Well, I am sure that you will in time. It is so good to see you again, Sir Auron."

"You are looking well Yuna." Though it was easy to see as he looked at her over the top of his glasses the disapproval in his rust coloured eye. "Rikku has changed much too. Who is your companion?"

"Oh, how rude of me. This is Paine, Sir Auron." Turning to Paine she gestured toward the warrior. "Paine, I'd like you to meet Sir Auron. He was my guardian on my pilgrimage."

Paine and Auron nodded curtly to each other. All of a sudden there was an abrupt interuption. "Hey, what about me? Don't I get a hello too?" The Al Bhed teenager complained cheerfully.

"Hello." Auron acknowledged her, barely.

Yuna approached Auron again, still slightly intimidated by the stoic man, though she knew she had no reason to be, but his impressive stature and gruff sounding nature had always had that effect. "Am I to believe that you are accompanying us?"

"It would seem so. I believe that is the only way to discover my purpose here." Auron stated. "Where now?"

Rikku swung on her heels with her hands behind her back. "On the airship of course. Come on, lets get going."


	2. No change

A/N: As I said before, I'm not entirely sticking to the FFX-2 story, so the dialouge has been changed to fit my story, except maybe odd bits that I'll nick if it fits with what I'm doing. I can't remember if I put a disclaimer in last chapter, if not I'll do it here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with FFX or X-2, all belonging to Square Enix.

Thank you to my reviewers, you are all fantastic.

Granted Wishes- Chapter 2

On the Celcius, coming down the walkway leading to the bridge, Rikku was complaining. "I know it's good he's back, and maybe it's a sign that you'll find what you're looking for Yunie. But he's still such a big meanie that we're only going to have half the fun we could have had."

"That's not very nice, Rikku." Yuna scolded gently.

Rikku pouted. "But it's true."

Paine shook her head and went on ahead. "I think Paine and Sir Auron have a lot in common, don't you?" Yuna asked Rikku as she watched Paine's dissapearing back.

"Yeah, so much so they'll never be friends." Rikku smiled, her usual mood returning.

"Why?"

"Niether of them talk."

Both girls laughed as they followed Paine onto the bridge.

Auron stood alone on the deck, face into the breeze trying to search for answers as to why he was here. Breathing in deeply the scent of the warm Spiran air, enjoying a sensation he had missed since departing for the farplane, he closed his good eye as the breeze caressed his hair.

Yet despite enjoying these feelings again, he was still dead, yet again an unsent. He still wanted his rest, the sensations of the world still dulled compared to what they had been in life. He was determined to find the cause of his being here, deal with it and return again to the Farplane where he belonged. He went back inside.

Entering the bridge, Auron felt uncomfortable as all eyes turned to look at him. Looking at Yuna he said. "You have questions." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." Yuna answered.

"I don't have any answers." Auron told her.

"Oh." Yuna sounded dissappointed. "Do you have any idea's at all."

Auron was still as unwilling to talk as ever, but he knew his silence wouldn't solve anything. "I was aware of a strong tugging and I found myself in Besaid and that I had to find you."

"Do you think Yunie might be in danger?" Rikku asked, a frown passing across her delicate features.

"It's possible." Answering Rikku's question without looking at her he carried on talking to Yuna. Rikku felt annoyed at his indifference to her. It had been the same when they had all journeyed together on Yuna's pilgrimage. He had barely acknowledged her existence and she'd felt he hadn't really seen her worth as a guardian.

Rikku didn't bother to listen to the rest of it. Yunie was possibly in danger, that was all she needed to know. She would keep her cousin safe, just as she'd helped to last time. Whether the meanie liked it or not, she was an even better fighter than she was then. She felt indignant, Yunie didn't need Sir Auron to keep her safe, besides, Yunie had improved herself a lot since the fight with Sin. She'd gotten good with those guns. It gave her something else to concerntrate on rather than how much she missed Tidus.

Rikku sat on the steps by the door and hugged her knees, lost in her own private thoughts.

Auron had continued to talk with Yuna and had seemed almost surprised that two years had gone by. He was also unsure how to take this 'new Yuna'. She had changed a lot, not only in her style of clothes but she had become more assertive. She had asked about Braska and Jecht, and looked hopeful as she'd asked about Tidus. He had said little. What could he say? They were resting in the Farplane, they were not 'living'.

Thankfully for Auron, before he could be asked any more awkward questions, a klaxon sounded. Buddy informed them he'd found a sphere signal, so they should go check it out.

Rikku jumped to her feet. "Yeah, lets go!"

"Where are we going?" Auron asked, feeling like he was probably going to regret it, yet again, his question was directed to Yuna.

Rikku, having had quite enough of being ignored for one day, stood directly in front of Auron so the only way he could avoid looking at her was to stare over her head. "We're going to hunt spheres. That's what we do. We're the Gullwings!" She grinned at Auron's unimpressed look with her uncontained enthusiasm.

Yuna was trying to stifle a smile at her cousin's antics. Paine, deeming herself the only sensible one among them asked Buddy where it was they were going and could they hurry up please.

The floating ruins above Mount Gagazet had originally caused quite a stir with the residents of Sipra when they had first appeared, now all was quite. Auron stood there waiting for the others like he had always known of their existance.

"Doesn't anything ever surprise him?" Rikku whispered to Yuna.

"I don't know, I'd never really thought about it." Yuna replied.

"Come on you two, we're here for a reason, remember?" Paine said.

Looking over the side, Yuna suddenly beame dizzy with vertigo and lost her footing. At the sound of a shriek Paine and Rikku spun round and with lightning speed grabbed each of Yuna's hands to stop her descent into the mists below. Trying to pull her up, Rikku was not amused by Brother's sudden interruption over their small communication device. After hurriedly talking to him in a tone that basically told him to 'get lost', Rikku continued to struggle with Paine until they felt the weight of Yuna suddenly decrease as Auron leant over between the two and hoisted Yuna up with very little help from the girls.

Once Yuna had her feet back on solid ground, and Auron was satisfied she was okay, Yuna thanked Auron for his help.

"Hmph. Don't let it happen again. Stay away from the edge." He walked on ahead.

Rikku glared at his retreating back. "Big meanie. He's still the same as ever." She poked her tongue out at Auron. "You okay?" she asked Yuna protectively.

"Yes, I'm fine now, thank you."

Paine nodded at Yuna, to let her know she was glad Yuna was fine. "Come on."

All three girls caught up with Auron, Rikku walked up beside him. "You could have been nicer about it you know."

"Why? So she can fall again?"

"You haven't changed." Rikku admonished.

"Neither have you." Came the blunt reply.

Rikku decided she'd had enough of trying to talk to Auron and bounced off slightly ahead. Behind her she heard his gruff voice.

"Disasteriffic?"

NEXT CHAPTER -Sphere hunt, yay!


	3. Embarrassment & memories

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, exams and the revision for them is partially to blame XD. Thanks guys for the reviews, it's really appreciated. As I said before, I'm not sticking to the original game dialogue, so please don't flame me for changing things, it is done deliberately. I'm following aspects of the story, certainly for now, but I really don't want to rehash a story that's already been done with just an extra character. I want this to have elements of both the story and the way I wish to tell it.

Disclaimer is as before, I still don't own.

Granted Wishes-Chapter 3

Rikku grinned at Auron as she came to a relatively flat platform amongst the uneven crumbling ruins. "And what's wrong with 'disasteriffic'?"

Auron rolled his eye."It's hardly a proper word."

"It works for me." Rikku shrugged waited for Yuna and Paine to catch up before continuing on.

Yuna and Paine had been walking behind at a steady pace watching the antics of Rikku and Auron's stoic replies if he proffered any. "Were they alway's like this?" Paine asked.

"Yes." Yuna giggled at the memory. "They were just as bad, except Sir Auron spoke even less then. Wakka and Tidus were going to place bets on which fiend Sir Auron would feed her to."

Paine hid a slight smile. "What fiends did they pick?"

"As a summoner, I could not condone such a thing and didn't ask." Yuna grinned and whispered conspiratorily. "A Chimerabrain and an Ochu."

They both fell silent as they came level with Rikku and Auron. "What'cha talking about?" Rikku asked.

"Just the pligrimage." Yuna covered smoothly.

They inspected the platform. "Do you think it still works?" asked Paine.

"I'll press this button and we'll find out." Yuna reached out a hand and touched the button in the stone wall. The sound of ancient machina coming to life could be heard, if machinery could have felt pain, this one was undergoing agony by the sound of it. The platform began a slow comfortable descent until the machina within the walls made a noise that sounded like a screech of metal tearing and the platform started to suddenly plummet.

Everyone braced themselves for the impact at the bottom, all except for Rikku who had lost her balance and had fallen onto Auron. The platform stopped sharply, jarring everyones legs. Rikku extricated herself from clinging to Auron with an air of embarrassment. "I..um..yeah, so which way now?" She asked, totally avoiding the incident.

Auron said nothing about it but looked at her slightly disapprovingly over the top of his sunglasses. "There would appear to be only one way to go." He walked over to the ledge and began to climb.

Yuna and Paine followed closely behind. Rikku in contrast to her usual behaviour lagged slightly behind the other two girls feeling embarrassed at hanging on to the stoic guardian like that, even if it was involuntary. There was something familiar about it though, and comfortably reassuring. Obviously, despite their differences Rikku felt something of a comraderie with him.

Auron, ahead of the group, kept to himself as usual. The small girl clinging to him had brought back memories of the time she clung to him in the Thunder Plains once when thunder had struck particularly close. He had extricated her forcably when she had buried her face into his coat and refused to let go, prefering to face a disgruntled Auron than the thunder that so frightened her. Mild irritation is all he felt at the time, though he would concede that he had no objection to her being one of Yuna's guardians. He had never doubted Rikku's devotion to her cousin.

They had reached a flatter part of the ruins, so the walking was easier going from here. Nearly reaching where a large stone slab had fallen to create a walkway further into the ruins proper, a noise behind them caused the small group to turn.

"Hello again, loves."

"LeBlanc." Stated Paine.

"What do you want?" Rikku moaned. "Haven't you got anyone else to bug?"

"Now, loves. What would I possibly want with the Dullwings?" As LeBlanc spoke, Ormi and Logos came up either side of her.

Yuna stepped forward. If you think you'll get the sphere before us, you will be disappointed."

"I think it's you who will be disappointed, loves." Leblanc motioned to her lackeys. "Let's get 'em boys."

"Here we go again." Rikku sighed as everyone got ready to fight.

The fight was over quickly, LeBlanc, Ormi and Logos were no match for the more experienced team. Instead, LeBlanc set off a smoke screen and disappeared.

Yuna and Rikku caught the worst of it and were temporarily gripped by a coughing fit. As the smoke cleared it became obvious to all that that LeBlanc had used her advantage to try to get ahead of the Gullwings and claim the sphere for herself.

Auron turned on his heel and headed off after them. Rikku, having temporarily forgotten her earlier embarrassment, caught up and was keeping pace with him. "You're..keen.." She puffed as they ran.

"You want this sphere don't you?" Auron replied showing now sign of exertion.

"Well..yes."

"Then let's go."

The girls ran harder to keep up, Rikku come to the conclusion that for someone who seemed so slow and big, he could really shift when he wanted to.

They kept up a steady pace through the ruins, working their way higher and higher. Auron always just in the lead. On reaching nearly the top, they found LeBlanc, Ormi and Logos hanging precariously.

Auron walked past. Yuna stopped. "Don't you think we should help them?"

"Nope, I think we should let them dangle." Rikku said as she passed.

"Come on Yuna. They can get themselves back up. It's not that difficult." Paine walked past too.

Yuna sighed. She was so used to helping people, taking an unfair advantage was something she was still trying to get used to. She followed the others to the top

On reaching the top, they walked down the pathway down the centre of an open space that was surrounded by beautiful architecture. Ahead of them there was a small doorway. Heading towards it, they nearly reached it when a huge fiend landed in front of them.

They looked up to see a large fiend in the shape of an arachnid blocking their path. It made a strange unnatural screeching noise and moved in to attack. Auron brought up his Katana and blocked the downward swipe of a front leg. Rolling out the way to avoid another leg-swipe, he saw that Paine had circled around the back of it and Rikku and Yuna flanked it's left and right sides respectively.

Yuna opened fire whilst the others simultaneously attacked from their sides. The spider couldn't physically attack but it spat out webbing at Rikku, who side jumped out of the way.

The spider jumped to face Paine. "Yeah, bring it Boris!" she taunted as she ran towards it to land a blow to a leg. Under the relentless attack of the four of them, the spider weakened. With a final blow from Auron, it dispersed into colourful pyreflies that faded.

Their way now unimpeded, they walked into the small doorway and into a small chamber. There on the a small stand sat a sphere glowing in the dim light. Yuna lifted it triumphantly. "The Gullwings get the goal." She crowed.

"Let's get back to the airship and see what we've got." Paine said.

"Good idea. Maybe it will give us more clues, Yunie." Rikku grinned.

Yuna, sharing her cousin's optimism smiled. "I hope so."

"Clues to what?" Auron questioned.

Oh! How could I forget." Yuna exclaimed. "I'll show you the sphere when we get on board the Celsius. Maybe you might know something."

Rikku called Brother, but recieved an answer from Buddy instead. "What's he done now?" Rikku asked, not sounding overly concerned.

"You don't want to know." Came Buddy's reply. "I'll come and pick you up."

Rikku saw Auron look at her. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze like she was responsible for her brother's unknown antics, she smiled sheepishly at him and hoped they would be leaving real soon,


End file.
